1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to merry-go-rounds and more particularly pertains to a new self-propelled merry-go-round for providing a superior means of propelling a merry-go-round manually.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of merry-go-rounds is known in the prior art. More specifically, merry-go-rounds heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art merry-go-rounds include U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,352; U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,949; U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,108; U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,781; U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,961; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 287,262.
In these respects, the self-propelled merry-go-round according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a superior means of propelling a merry-go-round manually.